Professions
=Professions Professions are the classes of individual characters, which determine their starting equipment, abilities and supernatural potential. Player professions are generally above the average soldiers, making them elite soldiers, experienced veterans and gifted individuals. =Mundane Professions= Ranger Rangers are a special kind of military, unlike regular infantry, they are given free reign on how they wish to operate to long as they stay within their mission objectives and protocol. Rangers are skilled in the use of firearms, especially riffles. As well as tactics and the use of several support devices. Rangers is a profession available to all races. Most rangers are from the [[Imperial Defence Initiative|IDI's Academies]] Beginning equipment *Combat Rifle; [[AR91-Rifle]] or [[CEP-Rifle]] (Combustion or Laser) *Side arms: [[Survival knife]], [[P2044-Pistol]] Beginning skills: *'''[[Weapon Skill]]''': Combustion Rifle or Laser Rifle, Combusion Pistol, Small Blades *'''[[Armor Skill]]''': Class A & B *'''[[Tactics]]''': [[Mark]], [[Suppression fire]], [[Rebound Grenade]] Potential: *Psionics: None *Gnosis: None *Attunement: None Hunter Hunters is the name given to combatants who specialize in close quarter combat. Their main abilities are with fast weapons such as SMGs or Pistols as well as melee weapons. All races may be hunters. Hunters are often from military commandos or local militias Beginning equipment *Main Weapon: [[Machete]] or [[Spear]] *Side Arms: [[Throwing Knives]]x8, [[VX-88]] (Auto Pistol) Beginning skills: *'''[[Weapon Skill]]''': Pole Weapons, Long Blade, Thrown, Combustion Pistol *'''[[Armor Skill]]''': Class A, B & C *'''[[Tactics]]''': [[Charge]], [[Run n' Gun]] Potential: *Psionics: None *Gnosis: None *Attunement: None Engineers Techs are support soldiers in every combat, they specialize in using and creating devices such as drones, turrents and mines to change the tide of the battle field. Enginers are also able to use minor psionics to help their group and can work with cybernetic implants, installing, repairing or salvaging them. Beginning equipment *Main Weapon: [[Bolt Pistol]] *Side Arms: [[Survival Knife]] *Device: [[Drones|Class Alpha Drone]] [[Multi Tool]] Beginning skills: *'''[[Weapon Skill]]''': Combustion Pistols, Bolt Pistols, *'''[[Armor Skill]]''': Class A & B *'''[[Tactics]]''': [[Hologram]], [[Repair]], [[Drone Recon]], [[Disabling Strike]] Potential: *Psionics: One (Three with Implants) *Gnosis: None *Attunement: None Medic Medics are a must in every battle, their goal is to keep their allies alive and to help get their enemy down. They specialize in healing their own and causing ill effects on the enemy. The medic class is a notch above an enlisted with first aid training as they are physicians first and then soldiers. Beginning equipment *Main Weapon: [[Dart Pistol]] *Side Arms: [[Survival Knife]] [[P2044-Pistol]] *Device: Med-Kit Beginning skills: *'''[[Weapon Skill]]''': Dart Pistol, Combustion Pistol, Small Blade *'''[[Armor Skill]]''': Class A & B *'''[[Tactics]]''': Potential: *Psionics: One (Three with Implants) *Gnosis: None *Attunement: None Bruiser Bruisers typically come from the criminal underworld, they are bouncers, collection thugs and enforcers. They specialize in melee combat and resisting beatings. Bruisers are generally known for intimidation tactics and close quarter fighting. Beginning equipment *Main Weapon: [[Riot Baton]] or [[Machete]] *Side Arms: [[Sawed-off Shotgun]] Beginning skills: *'''[[Weapon Skill]]''': Long Blade, Combustion Rifle, Blunt *'''[[Armor Skill]]''': Class A, B & C *'''[[Tactics]]''': [[Intimidate]], [[Stim-user]], [[Charge]] Potential: *Psionics: None *Gnosis: None *Attunement: None Rogue Rogues is the generic term to describe all manners of murderers, thieves, infiltrators, spies and assassins from both military or criminal backgrounds. Rogues are expert at covert ops, long range fighting or up close assassinations. Beginning equipment *Main Weapon: Silenced [[M2044-Pistol]]s or Silenced Carbines *Side Arms: [[Sawed-off Shotgun]] Beginning skills: *'''[[Weapon Skill]]''': Combustion Pistol, Combustion Rifle, Small Blades *'''[[Armor Skill]]''': Class A, B & C *'''[[Tactics]]''': [[Dual Weapons]], [[Stealth]], [[Backstab]], [[Snipe]] Potential: *Psionics: One, Up to three with implants *Gnosis: None *Attunement: None =Supernatural Professions= =Unique Professions